Tales of Ares, the Eternal Flame
by Hibuki
Summary: Book Two of the Tales Saga. Ares, captain of the Spirit Core has fallen from grace. Having lost his Son and partner, Ares uses the Spirit Ifrit who inhabits him to try and heal his pain. Though all appears to be lost, there is a light that yet shines over the distant horizon that reveals the truth. Should he choose to seek it... Sequel to Tales of Twins. Rated M for sexual themes..
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the League Of Legends characters or the song lyrics. They merely set the mood.

Rewritten 7/21/2016

* * *

~ _Yes I do, I believe_

 _That one day I will be, where I was_

 _Right there, right next to you_

 _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_

 _The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you_

 _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_

 _No words can explain, the way I'm missing you_

 _The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_

 _These tears, they tell their own story_

 _You told me not to cry when you were gone_

 _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

 _Can I lay by your side, next to you_

 _And make sure you're alright_

 _I'll take care of you_

 _And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight~_

* * *

I breathe in the fresh air of the morning and stretch my arms above me. Little pockets of air pop in my muscles and I sigh contently. I'm resting in my favorite spot among the tall trees that smell of sweet cherry blossoms and honey. The flowers are in full bloom with the coming of spring and the ground is littered with petals. The air is still and cool wafting by the scents of floral natural vegetation. Nothing could tear me away from my state of bliss, my escape into solace.

A butterfly lands on the tip of my nose and I try to ignore it. I wrinkle my nose a bit in an attempt to shake it off instead it bats its wings and I sneeze.

"I found you, Daddy!" A voice cries in excitement near me.

I lean over the thicket of branches and spot my son fuming with mixed emotions of fear and joy, his small fangs poking out from his mouth in a toothy grin. His baby blue fur bristles and I smile. I wave for him to come up here. He may have found me but I'm not _it_ until he tags me.

His pale green eyes gleam with determination and my smile widens. Gabriel has been looking for me for over an hour now. I promised to play today and technically I am. I watch in delight as he climbs quickly, the muscles in his small frame contorting and flexing as he pushes himself up.

Gabriel is going to make a fine warrior when he gets older though maybe not in the Spirit Core because he lacks a spirit. Sadly, we're not bound by flesh and blood but instead love and family. Gabriel's actual parents died in the war against the Spirits when he was first born so Leone and I adopted him. If we had left him, I doubt anyone else would have adopted hm. Our tribe believes females are sacred and born leaders. Boys like Gabe…are expendable.

He grunts in frustration. He's close as he continues pushing himself, digging his claws into the rough bark, and using his legs to swing between branches. A father could only be proud of their son growing into something more, something worth every moment of love and support. Where would Gabe be now if I hadn't made the decision to keep him all those years ago? I hope Kana and Don are watching him, too…

Gabriel makes a wrong step but I catch before he falls. I sit him down on my chest and he pouts.

"We're supposed to be playing Daddy!" He crosses his arm petulantly.

I laugh. "We are. You found me!" I flail my arms playfully and he cracks a smile. "Are you hungry? It's been a while since breakfast."

He ponders the thought and eventually nods. I pick him up and help him onto my shoulders and carry him down safely. He pokes my ears making them twitch. The flowers scatter about as my boots meet with the lush ground.

"Hey Daddy. Why are you and Papi so big and scary?" Gabriel asks and I laugh at his innocence.

"You think we're scary?"

"I mean I'm not scared of you guys but my friends are!" He exclaims and taps my head.

"I don't know honey. What do you think?"

"I don't know but I want to be big and scary like you and Papi!"

I laugh again and scratch his ears. He giggles at my touch which sends butterflies into my heart. His pure soul soothing the fire I desperately fight against daily.

"Keep your heart and mind strong always and you will." I tell him.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"I've always wanted to ask you want this is," he says and points to the large metal band around my bicep. "You never take it off. What is it?"

"Oh this? It's a weapon. You know that _Ifrit_ inhabits me right?"

He nods in response.

"I can harness _his_ power through this when his flames are absorbed. The metal will expand and encase my arm. Hopefully you'll never have to see it though." I say

"How come?"

I smile and look up at him. "I'll tell you when you're older."

He puffs his cheeks and then sighs. "Okay."

I hope to the Spirits that Gabriel will never have to see me like that. My rage has consumed me before but it was before he was born. He'd never have to see the bloodthirsty side of me, the hell-fire which has burned thousands, that shows no mercy even to the innocent. I wouldn't wish this life on my worst enemy but at least some good has come out of it. I met a light that shows me the way—Gabriel.

I feel his tiny hands mat my head.

"What're you doing?" I arch a brow.

He leans down so we're face to face and shows me a headband made from the scattered petals. "I made one for Papi too!" He exclaims.

I smile as he loops it around both my ears, his soft touch ticklish a bit.

"Don't ever change Gabe," I tell him. "Promise me?"

"I promise!"

The village comes in view and I make an effort not to show Gabriel my displeasure. _Ifrit_ is the spirit which took Gabriel's parents. One day I'll tell him and pray he won't resent me. Today is the council meeting regarding the lack of female offspring and as captain of the Spirit Core I have to make an appearance. I growl lowly as we pass others that would be in the meeting. They avoid my glares and don't say a word to me or Gabe. In truth, I've already killed a member of the council for suggesting I kill Gabriel because he's male and without his real parents.

Our house is away from the other homes near the mountain range which oversees the ocean. All of us who inhabit spirits live out there away from civilian life. Sometimes the spirits are able to control us and cause us to go on a rampage. The council did this, of course, as a precaution, and not because I killed one of them—I smile inwardly. The Spirit _Ifrit_ inhabits my body and it is said that he has the worst temper of all the others. It takes considerable concentration to subdue him and the fact that Leone' was able to discover _Ifrit's_ weakness.

I blush a bit remembering the first time Leone' had to…subdue me.

"Ares?" A familiar voice calls out me. A voice I very much hate.

Rehgar approaches me with his twin sons, Aiden and Ethan. Roy jumps from my shoulders and runs to them. The three smile for ear to ear in their childish enthusiasm. They're usually inseparable.

"What's that on your head Ares?" Aiden asks.

"Gabe made it for me. Looks good right?" I smile and crouch down to them.

"Yeah!" He then turns to Gabriel. "Can you make us one?"

"Of course!" Gabe's tail dances with excitement.

"Can we go play Dad?" Ethan asks, his blue eyes alive with joy and not a care in the world. Rehgar smiles and nods. A fake smile that I know all too well but it was enough to trick the children.

"I need to talk to Gabriel's father anyway. Have fun and don't stray too far. There are monsters around." He warns them and they nod.

Once the boys are out of view I lunge for Rehgar's throat and snarl pinning him against a nearby building. Guards nearby us react and surround me but Rehgar holds his hands up stopping their advance. His green gaze meets mine but I don't release his throat.

"I know why you're angry Ares but please understand I had no part in their decision," he says. "We did a vote and I'm against it and since all council members have to agree the motion will not pass."

I narrow my eyes but release him. The council is planning to kill all male children below a certain age and anymore born that are not female. He adjusts himself and rubs his neck. I'm not going to apologize and he doesn't gesture me to.

"I'm on your side. I love my sons and I won't let anyone take them from me. I need your help though."

I cross my arms. "What do you want me to do?"

"Slaughter the other council members," he grins. "If you do this I can assure nothing happens to anymore of our sons."

So that's his game. Kill the other political leaders assuring him leader over all of us. With my track record I could get away with it because I've gone rampant quite a few times. It would save Gabe—no it doesn't matter. I will never let anyone harm him.

A sudden surge of bloodlust begins to wash over me and I grit my teeth to hold back a rage induced growl. A fire awakes in me… _Ifrit_ is listening to us. He wants me to kill Rehgar. He wants me to kill the guards—anything with a beating heart. Certain phrases or words trigger _Ifrit's_ bloodlust— _Slaughter._

I look to Rehgar, a smug look on his face. He did this on purpose!

He smirks as I resist the urge to rip his throat out. If I don't act now I'll hurt the others. _Ifrit_ doesn't know what mercy is and I almost want to show them that.

Rehgar reaches out to me and I smack his hand away from me and sprint past him. The wind whistles in my ears as I practically fly off the ground, the village almost a blur behind me. I feel like I'm being burned alive. The ground below me begins to burns slightly as my feet graze against the dry surface. _Ifrit's_ power is beginning to wake. I need Leone'.

I practically knock the door off the hinges as I burst in through the door. Leone' pokes his head from the kitchen, his brow arched in confusion.

"Everything alright honey?" He asks.

I rush and pin him against the wall. I bare my fangs and I have a strong urge to sink my teeth in his pulsing throat. Groaning harshly I press our bodies together, inhaling his delicious scent in hopes that it calms _Ifrit._ I dig my claws into the wall keeping myself from hurting him.

"Help me!" I beg feeling myself reaching the point of no return. _Ifrit's_ echoes in my conscious daring and borderline.

Leone' looks at me understandingly. He reaches under me and rubs my inner thigh. The mark of _Ifrit_ is there and it's the only way to control him and I can't do it myself. I pant lewdly and bite my lip as his fingers graze and rub the marking. _Ifrits_ power over me begins to wane as my heightened arousal begins to rise. Pleasure controls _Ifrit_ and although I don't like that it's the _only_ way, however, I do like how intimate it makes Leone' and me. I moan breathily in his ear as he reaches for my belt and undoes the latch. I kick my pants away and bury my muzzle in his neck nipping and licking at this exposed throat.

He moans in response as I pick him up and he immediately wraps legs around my waist.

"Someone is frisky today," he jokes sliding his hand through my dark red fur. "What triggered _Ifrit_ this time? It's been a few years since your last time."

"Not now! I want to fuck." I drag the words and he smiles.

I yank off his shirt and allow my hands to roam his taut body and then his firm ass. He leans down and kisses me passionately. Heat rises to my face as he clasps our hands together. The tense and shakiness in my hands slows to a stop and our eyes meet and I'm transfixed in his brilliant moonlit gaze. He has a dazed look on his face as I break the kiss, a thin sliver of saliva locked between us.

"Fuck me, Ares," he begs and I growl feverishly.

Leone' knows exactly what buttons to press and I love it. I'm hungry for him and he doesn't deny my appetite.

Resting him on the couch I yank my shirt over my head and rip off my briefs freeing my erect member. It almost hurt keeping it contained. Leone' licks his lips and presses his thumb against the crown of my member collecting the pre-cum and bringing it to his lips to sample.

"Always so tasty," he says and rubs his ass against my crotch.

I lick my lips at his teasing. If I don't bury myself in his delicious ass I'm going to go crazy. I help him out his pants and he turns over on his stomach while moving the pillows out his way. He wiggles his ass and bites his lip looking back at me with a sultry look.

"I love you so much." I tell him as I bury my muzzle in his ass and inhale his warm, sweet scent. I start slow dragging my tongue up his pucker and down to his sac. Hugging his mid-rift I squeeze and wiggle his ass as he grinds himself against my tongue. I can tell he's getting into with his constant mewling to keep going and the chanting of my name. I want to drown him in my love and something else…

I can see his claws sinking into the fabric of the pillow as he enjoys every moment, every electron firing up. I reach under him and slide my fingers in his moist greedy mouth. I push my tongue deeper into his wanting pucker and he bites down on my fingers. He bucks back against me murmuring curse words and shivering in ecstasy. I grin at him as I insert a finger to test the tightness.

"Who's a good boy?" I joke.

"Me! I'm a good boy!" He mewls.

"Are you? A good boy would've serviced me by now." I lick my lips hungrily.

He sits up and pushes me down on my back. "All you had to do was ask." He smiles.

"Do I really need to ask anymore?" I stroke his face tenderly.

I grip the base of the shaft and probe his lips with it. "Come on. Gabe should be home soon. And I'm sure you don't want him to see us like this."

"Good idea."

He doesn't show any restraint as he hungrily takes all of me in instantly. I hiss and rub the back of his head. His tongue lavishes the underside of my flesh as he sucks practically trying to drain me of all my essence. I feel his hand slither up my inner thigh and before I can stop him, he begins stroking _Ifrit's_ mark vigorously. A powerful boisterous feeling of pleasure overwhelms me and I cum deep in his throat.

"FUCK!" I curse and push his head roughly into my crotch. I eventually release him panting, droll spills from the corners of my mouth, and I feel weightless. Touching the mark while having sex intensifies the pleasure I get. I wipe my mouth. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Oh really? You came pretty hard." He opens his mouth showing me how well he did before swallowing.

I groan as the effects make me shiver. He leans down over me trailing kisses down my chest and abdomen. His firm ass teases my hardening member and I growl lowly.

"I won't show you mercy if you keep that up." I warn.

He nips at my ear and I hiss in response. "When I have I ever asked you to be gentle?" He asks huskily. He slowly descends down on my erection taking it all inside him. He moans in satisfaction as he straddles my waist and rocks his hips forward.

Leone' is hot, delicious, and tight as he rides me with perfect tempo. I reward him with a quick swat and then I dig my claws into his ass. He cries out in pleasure, mouth agape, and a deep blush on his face. He fucks himself faster and harder, lewd sounds of flesh slapping fill the silent air. His saliva creates a small pool on my chest which rivulets down to my crotch soaking the both of us. His own erection constantly leaks pre-cum and mixes with the saliva.

Leone' is beautiful, so primal, and alive. His fur is almond and glistens over with sweat, his mane is a darker shade, and his strong body has various tribal markings. It's hard to believe that a lion of his stature loves to bottom for me.

I clasp our hands together as he braces himself never slowing down to ride me. His eyes are dazed over in complete, undeniable lust.

"Ares!" He cries. "I'm so close. Give it to me, please!" His tail coils around my arm.

I grin. "You're doing it all yourself. Keep going until you release."

Moments later he cums thick ropes which cover my chin and near my mouth. I lick my lips gathering his sweet essence. He slumps over me panting hard and whimpering. I grin mischievously and lick his inner ear.

Leone' whimpers again.

"I didn't cum yet." I tell him. I pick up him and lie him down on his back. "And we won't stop till I do." I hit home rough and fast.

He throws his head back, his voice caught in his throat. I love being rough with Leone'. His facial expressions always arouse me. He enjoyed himself and now it's my turn. I don't give him time to adjust as I continue ramming in fast and deep hitting his sweet spot repeatedly.

"Ares!" He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down to lock lips with me.

He moans in my mouth as I bite harshly on his bottom lip. I then toss his legs over my shoulder and really delve into him. He cums again but I don't and I don't stop fucking him either.

"Who do you belong to?" I ask him.

"Y-you! I belong to you!" He stammers unable to keep up with me.

"And?"

"Ahhhh! Nnngh…!"

"And?" I emphasis picking up my pace.

"Oh shit! Ares, please!"

"Then answer the question or I'll break you."

"I belong to you! Everything! My ass, my body, my heart and soul!" He cries out orgasming for the third time.

I snarl harshly at his words finally feeling my own orgasm close.

"Good boy! I just love reminding you." I tell him and then immediately cum deep inside him. We both cry out in unison as we ride on the shared pleasured.

I bring him close to my body and playfully lick under his chin. "Did I hurt you?"

He touches his nose against mine. "N-no. I loved every minute of it. You really know how to make a guy feel loved. I'd love to lie here with you but we should clean up. You said Gabriel would be home soon."

We make our way to the bathroom…eventually as we kiss and bite each other. I barely notice the water against my fur. I haven't taken my eyes off Leone'. He giggles and holds my face in his hands.

"Why do you look at me like that?" He asks.

"Like what?"

"I don't know how to explain it. You look like a lost puppy." He laughs.

I roll my eyes. "You're my world, Leone'. You and Gabe. I would be lost without either of you."

"You'd be alright."

I growl angrily. "How can you say that?! My heart bleeds when I'm away from you for too long!" I grip his wrists and push him against the wall. The water begins to make the bathroom steamy.

"Because we're in your heart, love. You know I want to be with you forever but there's no telling what could happen at any moment. _Ifrit_ isn't the only problem. Rehgar's boys have spirits as do a few others. Believe me when I say I want nothing more than to be in your arms."

I sigh, release him, and burrow my head in his chest. Leone' wraps his arms around me and we stay like this as the water rinses us off. He's right. As captain of the Spirit Core I know this—I should know this. Any of us can die at any moment if any of the spirits go on rampage.

Leone' turns off the water and I grab us towels from the closet. We dry off and then I hug his stomach from behind. He draws a heart big enough in the condensation on the mirror to fit both of us and we smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We should go look for Gabe. It's lunchtime." He says and I nod.

Getting dressed we both walk out the door and Leone' take my hand in his. It's warm and fits perfectly in my grasp. I stick close to him and peck his cheek.

"He was with the twins before I had to hurry home."

A commotion catches our attention. A group of people are piling up near the council hall chanting _kill them!_ We waste no time closing the distance. The group of people disperse quickly after noticing me. Inside I see Alisae using her body to shield her sons against Rehgar and the other council men. Gabriel is behind her as well, his eyes filled with tears and confusion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I snap

"Doing what is right! With them gone the spirit might go to a female and not be trapped in this worthless vermin!"

"Gabriel doesn't have a spirit!" Leone' protest.

"He may develop one. You remember who his father was right? Don possessed both Luna and Aska and both spirit are nowhere to be found. The boy must have them!"

"Daddy! Papi!" Gabriel cries out. He wants to come to us but if he moves from behind Alisae, he'll die. Two of the council men have spirits and if I charge in now with blind rage they'll surely kill the others.

"Move Alisae! Don't make me say it again!"

"How could you!? You said you would leave them alone!"

"I do what is best for our tribe! I must make sacrifices for when the spirits not captured cause another war!"

One of the twins snarls—it's Aiden. He walks from behind his mother, his teeth bared, and fist clenched in anger.

"You would fight me, boy?"

"I won't let you hurt them!"

I soon begin to sense a spirit waking and its coming from Aiden. A darker spirit that hasn't been awake for centuries, ominous, destructive. _Tenebrae_ manifests around Aiden and howls. I suddenly feel sick and fall to my knees. The effect seems to be worse for everyone spiritless as I watch Leone' cry out and writhe on the floor.

"Leone'!" I call to him but his eyes remained closed tightly. He doesn't look at me as he groans in agony.

Suddenly the darkness scatters from Tenebrae taking away my sight. I call out for Gabriel and Leone' in the darkness but no response.

" _You will die here,"_ an unfamiliar ethereal voice says. " _You all will die here."_ _Tenebrae_ howls again attacking me with another wave of a crippling feeling. The cold creeps further up my motionless body and I feel weaker. I can't move and there are no longer any voices or howling. There is nothing but complete darkness. My heart beat slows and my lunges feel heavy. I can't breathe…I can't…I

I awake abruptly. My body is numb but I know I'm moving. My vision hasn't returned as I groan and feel around. What happened?

" _Tenebrae lashed out." Ifrit_ says.

"Where is everyone?"

" _I do not know. They have probably all died from the passage of his curse."_

The suddenly realization hits me. Gabriel and Leone' are no more. I failed. I couldn't protect Gabriel. I couldn't protect Leone'. My heart aches and crumbles as I sob into the gravel. My vision returns only to be distorted by tears. I punch the ground repeatedly until my knuckles bleed.

"Gabriel! Leone'!" I call out hopping they would appear with all my heart.

" _You should have let me kill them a long time ago. All of them."_

I nod in response. "I should've."

" _Do you hear the voices?" Ifrit_ asks me. His voice becoming husky as if speaking directly in my ear.

"I do." I sob.

He chuckles. " _All those voices who do not know true pain like we do. Let us show them all. Let us bathe this world in blood."_

I don't resist _Ifrit's_ influence. The metal band around my bicep begins to shine brightly as _Ifrit's_ flames course through my body. The metal expands creating a gauntlet around my arm. _Ifrit's_ weapon, a large red, three-pronged scythe materializes in my hand and I grip it firmly.

I wipe my face and feel _Ifrit's_ warmth spreading throughout my body.

" _Do not worry Ares. I will make sure you never remember these feelings again. Lose yourself in my hellfire."_

I don't answer him but I agree. I'm going to burn everything…for my babies—for Gabriel and Leone'.

* * *

~In the clouds where the angels sing

In your eyes, where I wanna be

And his smile is all I see

He knows I need his loving

He knows I need his touching

He plays with my heart and emotion

I give him my love and devotion

He gave me his thought and a notion

I need his body

It needs me too

I need somebody to

Love me blue~


	2. Selfish

~We're so late nights

Red eyes, amnesia, on ice

Late nights, red eyes, amnesia, I need you

Right now I can't see straight

Intoxicated its true

When I'm with you

I'm buzzing and I feel laced

I'm coming from a different phase

When I'm with you

Run away now

Like we're supposed to do

Take you to the back now

I take a shot for you

Wasted every night

Gone for every song

Faded every night

Dancing all night long

Drunk all summer~

* * *

Aiden's room is next to mine and I still feel so far away. It's the dead of night and I'm unable to sleep as usual. It's been a year since we freed him but the corruption to his soul runs deep. I hear him sometimes screaming, whimpering, crying, whatever tormenting him plagues him every night. We discovered that _Tenebrae_ was not behind the attacks and has even begun aiding us in helping Aiden cleanse the darkness. Everyone has their own opinion on what should be down and I won't allow it—none of it!

 _Shiva_ suggested we crystalize him until _Tenebrae_ or a sure cure is found. Azir agreed to the same and dumbass Renekton even had the audacity to suggest we "put him down and end his misery"…needlessly to say, he and I are not talking right now. I hear him in the other room now groaning, his claws ripping into something—probably his mattress or something with cloth. I've been forbidden to go in there again since the last time…

I turn in my bed and graze my fingers over the fresh flesh wound that was ripped into my shoulder. During one of Aiden's night terrors I couldn't help myself, I couldn't stand my brother's pain, and I didn't want to ignore it any longer. He couldn't control himself, his claws spilling my blood over the wooden floors and walls. I can still feel it, as if he was doing it to me again…and I cry softly.

" _You must be patient Ethan," Shiva as she materializes next to me. "There is so much darkness that surrounds his heart. Tenebrae is doing his best."_

I glare at her harshly and she sighs.

" _You can be angry with me all you like, it does not change that we are bound, or that I understand how you feel. I simply just want to do what is best for you."_

"Freezing him is what's best for me?!" I snap. "You must be joking and if you're it's a fucking sick joke! I've spent almost a year freeing him and now you want me to put him back somewhere where I can't reach! Fuck you and fuck Renekton!"

 _Shiva_ sighs again, her tranquil gaze lingers on me.

" _How long do you want to see his pain? In his frozen state, he will feel no pain until can find and secure a cure. It would be selfish of you to do nothing when we have given you options."_

"If you're done lecturing me, you can leave now!" I say and dig my nails into the bed. "I won't let any of you touch him!"

" _As you wish. Just know that when the time comes, I will act with or without your consent."_

What am I going to do? I can't stand to hear him and do nothing! Nothing at all...A rasping at my door catches my attention. I don't respond—I know who it is, and he lets himself in, it isn't locked. His frame causes the bed to sink where he sat. His voice is gentle and consoling as he speaks.

"If you've come to lecture me, too, get out."

"Why're you crying Ethan?" Nasus asks. His fingers touch my back and I shiver at his touch.

I wipe my face. "You don't hear _that?"_ I know he does. Sometimes I wish I had Nasus's powers so I could hear and understand my brother's thoughts.

"This gift is not to pry, Ethan. While I can hear him…it's still his privacy. Your brother is strong."

"I know he is but what am I supposed to do?" I sit up and look at my trembling hands. So powerless and weak!

"It is not a weakness to cry. It takes a strong heart to share and feel the way you do. All you want to do is protect and keep the sun vibrant with not a cloud in sight. I wish I could think like you, be free like you," He slides his hand in mine. "But my home is Shurima, my duty is to the people, not anyone else. You care too much. Despite how you feel, your brother is to blame too. You cannot take on his burdens Ethan. Do not live his life for him."

I close my eyes and sigh as more fresh tears spill from my eyes. He's right. What I want isn't reality. I can't continue to cling on our broken past-our fonder times. But I don't know what to do from here. Eventually…I'll give in to _Shiva_ and the others and take action…but that isn't living either. I don't want him to sleep for…however long it takes to find a cure or is that just me being selfish…?

I feel Nasus pulling me, not into an embrace but to get up. "Come with me. I don't want you alone tonight." He says and I comply.

Nasus wipes my face and walks me down the hall to his room. It's dark and I can only make out Nasus in front of me. I cling to his back gripping his shirt and his hand firmly. His scent is clear and clean like it always is. I hear a door open and walk in with him. I hear a click noise and a nearby lap lights his room dimly. He's remodeled since my last visit which was almost a month now. It seemed more spacious possibly from the lack of books stacked on the floor, or maybe he just made the room bigger.

I sit down on his bed with my back to the wall. I smell herbs and hear him pouring something in a cup.

"Drink this," he urges and sits down next to me.

It's green and feels warm in my hands. The shaking in my hands even stops as I feel the atmosphere becoming friendlier, soothing even. Nasus sits with me and sips from his own cup and I do the same. It taste good.

"Do not let my words ever change you." He says and I give him a questionable look. "Do not ever change. Share your kindness with everyone. Be everyone's shield. Compassion changes people—you have changed me. Just," he pauses trying to find the right words. "Do not try to take on the world by yourself. I'm with you and even though Renekton might deny it, he is too."

"You're all so confusing," I say and tear into the green pool of tea. "What is it…you want me to do?"

"Live. Live for us and for Ethan. Share your light with us. It has been a while since you have been out of your room except to your guard post." His eyes lower, a hint of sadness in them. "It's been a while since you have smiled for me."

"I do smile."

"It is not genuine…it does not belong to you."

I turn away from him. He would know wouldn't he? It's hard to hide things in this house from any of them. I soon feel his big hands pat me and tousle my hair.

"I'll tell you a secret." He says and my ears perk. "Aiden fights for you, every day, and he gets stronger. The terrors are not nearly as bad as they were when they first started. Your smile and your kindness light his way. Do not show him pity."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I thought you didn't pry?"

He looks away, a look of embarrassment contorts his face.

"I have seen almost everything in his mind. The storm is almost over. He needs just a little more time and he needs you, too. We…need you."

Nasus gaze turns to the door. "How long are you going to stand outside? You can come in."

Renekton slides in, a bashful look on his face, and his hands balled into fists. I growl lowly and Nasus nudges me to stop. Renekton gestures me to scoot over and sits beside me. His eyes are low and don't meet mine.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He says and turns to me. "I did not like seeing you upset and I wanted you to smile again. Aiden is a part of our family too."

I close my eyes. The apology is nice but I had already forgiven him having talked for Nasus. Everyone…just wants to see me smile. But why? It's just a smile it doesn't give them anything other than reassurance.

"A smile gives a person many things. Hope, love, understanding, comfort, happiness. Your smile gives us that and more." Nasus says and I suddenly feel a peck on my cheek from Renekton.

"Much more," Renekton says and nudges me tenderly.

I blush immediately and push him away. He smiles and I feel my heart dance in my chest. Renekton's kindness towards me is always random and makes me feel weird…but it's a nice type of weird.

"Thank you," I say. Their combined heat is enough to fluster me. If I don't leave now I'll be swept away in another of their primal urges.

"You have been kind of selfish lately Ethan." Renekton says as his hand wanders down my thigh.

"I-I haven't! You've just been an asshole!" I stammer.

Nasus leans in, his fangs grazing my ear as he speaks low and sultry. "He is right. It has been almost three months now. Have you been doing it yourself or are you all pent up?" His hot tongue licks my ear and I squirm in their grasps.

"No." I say and shiver when Renekton's hand find its way in my pants. "Don't do that," I moan feverishly.

"So innocent and cute." Nasus teases.

We spend the rest of the night in each other's company as they indulge me take their fill from me mercilessly. I feel weightless as my mind is subjugated to their ministrations and body craves and loves every moment.

"Ah hahhh!" I hiss when Renekton nibbles at my exposes collar bone. I look back at him longingly with such desire that I almost feel empty whenever his hands leave my body.

Nasus always know where to touch and how to elicit pleasurable noises from me. It was unfair whenever they both were hungry for me. I had no choice but to comply and be swept in their cadence. I don't remember how many times I've _came_ tonight but they're not finished with me yet.

The dawn comes soon enough and I don't want to move. So warm and safe in between them, so much love and affection. So much to share. I smile and bury myself in Nasus's snoring chest. I'll think of an answer for Aiden soon, one which we'll all agree on.

* * *

Please forgive me for the long delay for this. I've actually written four different chapters on how I wanted it to be but I suppose this one seems like the best one. I don't want to rush it. Again, please forgive me and i'll try and update weekly! Remember: _Nothing is ever achieved without a little enthusiasm!_


	3. Dissonance

~Sooner than memories begin to fray

Everything from the past just swept away

Remembering when all who have gone are now lost

Many paths…many seasons I have seen

Time has washed them away just like the sea

So many fates and dreams will becomes tragedies

To see you safe

To watch you grow

Visions of love…my only hope

Such loneliness is worth the price

I'll protect you with my life~

* * *

I lie in bed still and conscious. Aware and tired. Every night is another nightmare, a test, or maybe just another game for _Tenebrae._ It's past noon and I'm finally able to move from my despair. The cloud of darkness that has loomed over my mind, this insatiable appetite to kill and harm people I love. I'm thankful every day that Ethan was able to free me from myself. But at what cost? My mind is still piecing together what happened. It's been months since my freedom and it doesn't exactly feel like I'm free…

 _Tenebrae yawns._ _"Will you please make use of yourself? For a general, you're very lazy."_

I roll over and shield my eyes from Shurima's blinding sun. Emperor Azir has welcomed me in his home and has allowed me to be a top-ranking general alongside Renekton and Nasus. Though I'm usually forbidden to go outside these walls. Tales of Emperor Azir's awakening has spread across Valoran and I'm proud to be part of his vision. Ethan told me his first visit here, the city was empty, devoid of life, but has recently bloomed with people and business.

With a sigh of disapproval I rise to my feet and stride to the window where the warmth is. The sun bathes me in golden rays as I breathe in the fresh air. This is my new home, our new home _,_ and I don't want to lose it. I need to be more careful, more aware. I was naïve to believe those fiends could help me.

"I would be up by now if you were able to fix my head." I finally retort. "I bet _Shiva_ would've been able to fix Ethan by now if his mind was shattered."

He laughs at me. " _Is that your best comeback? You assume that Shiva is some righteous goddess when compared to me. I merely corrupt the very lifeline of a being. She keeps them alive for eternity encased in ice. Her methods are far worse. Are you requesting that I ask her to help you?"_

I pad to the bathroom and examine myself. My body has been altered a bit too after the ordeal. The light in my eyes is gone. I can still see but now my eye color is pale. My body always feels exhausted even though I'm still physically fit. My hands shake occasionally and sometimes I feel like there's someone looking over my shoulder…though it is probably just _Tenebrae's_ presence.

" _I've already told you. It's difficult to separate darkness especially when you still cling to memories. It's like a chain. To repair your mind, I must find the true pieces and link them. You aren't exactly making this easy."_

I dress in the armor that was given to me. _Tenebrae's armor_ frightened the people so I was no longer permitted to wear it. The armor is light and golden with feathers adorned at the waist and resembles a large wolf. It's actually quite comfortable.

I make my way to the kitchen silently. I don't want the others to hear or see me coming but they probably already did. My mind isn't exactly protected by Tenebrae so I have to worry about them prying my mind for information. Ethan is the first to greet me—as always. He hugs me tight and I can feel his warmth course through me. He deserves it. I don't even complain when he licks me in front of people anymore. It's the least I can do especially with the stunt I did recently. There's a certain slouch in his shoulders, like he was still in pain from the wound. I can feel a self-loathing welling inside…

"You sleep okay?" He asks and guides me to the table with assortments of meats and fruits.

I nod in response. "I would've slept better with a little company." I say and reach for an apple.

"Why didn't you ask me then?" He smiles and bites into my apple and I narrow my eyes.

"I meant a nice girl. Besides, you're always balls deep in Renekton or Nasus's bed. I can't have you."

He coughs violently and I laugh. "Don't eat my apple again." There's a vibrant blush on his face and even Emperor Azir manages a chuckle.

"You don't speak to the fox anymore?" Sivir asks curiously as she pokes her food, her gaze shifts to me in amusement.

"Ahri? No. Despite that I want company, I can't have it. I need some _me_ time," I say and poke my head. "You looking to take her place?"

Sivir momentarily stops eating to glare then resumes.

Ethan's gaze drops in slight sadness and I roll my eyes. I pat his back. "Stop that. I'm alright. Just need a little time okay?" I smile.

He returns it and nodes.

Emperor Azir clears his throat and gains our attention. He wipes his face with a napkin and then rest his elbows on the table.

"Aiden, your brother has spoken to me recently about permitting you to leave castle. I agree that we may have kept you cooped for far too long and it appears that your terrors only happen at night. Therefore, starting today and during the day, you may leave.

I stare at him wide-eyed and my jaw slack. It was true that I wanted a little more freedom. I haven't even seen Shurima yet, the people, anything. This was my chance to impress my family that I'm still me that I can still function and do what is asked of me.

"However, this does come with a duty. Each of the general guards a gate in Shurima and so now, the southern gate is now yours to protect." His gaze to me is stern.

I nod. "I understand." I can barely contain my excitement, my tail says eagerly behind me, my hand twitches and clenches with anticipation. I look to Ethan and he's grinning from ear to ear.

"Do not disappoint me, child." He says while grabbing his staff and excusing himself from the table.

With my stomach full I excuse myself from the table also but not before hugging Ethan tightly.

"Thank you, Ethan."

Shurima is vibrant and awake with life as I descend the stairs of the castle outside. It's hot though but still bearable compared to the still life in my room. My armor gleams brightly reflecting the Sun's ray which catches the attention of a few. Citizens of all types bow to me to respectively recognizing that I am what they call an _ascended being._

People wave at me and I greet them with a smile and a nod. It makes me feel like I belong and I would dare not tarnish what they thought of me…for if they saw the monster I really I am…

" _The one creature you call Renekton seems more of a monstrosity than you do and the people accept him. I think you will be okay."_

"Was that your attempt at trying to make me feel better?" I ask.

" _No. I merely stated fact. In comparison you lack his stature and gruesome features. You are more like a kitten before him."_

"A kitten?" I snap.

"Small and furry."

"You're lucky I'm unable to touch you. I'll show you _small and furry."_

Tenebrae laughs nonchalantly. " _Do not let this freedom go to your head. It took thousands of warriors to subdue me. You would not be a challenge._

I suck my teeth admitting defeat. The content of the Spirit War was not taught to me but I had heard the war with the Spirits had taken quite a toil on our numbers. I don't recall it being that many but I'm in no place to argue.

" _I could simply just tell you if you wish. I was in the war obviously."_

"Sounds boring honestly." I shrug.

" _Your mother was there, you know."_

"Was she? I don't recall Mother being the warrior type." I confess. I don't know much of my parents honestly. They were always busy and away leaving me to take care of Ethan.

" _You really do not know anything? What do they teach you pathetic beings nowadays?"_

I roll my eyes. "How to capture and control feeble Spirits."

He growls and I smile finally winning one.

" _Anyway,"_ he begins. " _Lady Aliase was one of your kind's top battle maidens. It takes strong minded beings to combat against us and she fought with such determination and undeniable prowess that she eventually fell one of us. The first of us to be consumed was Undine which fueled our desire to wipe your kind out. Undine controls the very waters of this world and has tremendous healing powers, power that your Mother used to_ heal and protect her armies.

I stop in my tracks filled with confusion. "But Mom didn't have a Spirit when Ethan and I were born."

" _Where do you think I came from? Undine did not belong to Lady Aliase either. She was given to another of your kind, a Doctor. As the war progressed your mother came in possession of Shiva and myself. Though I loathe her, for her to be capable of harboring more than one of us truly defines how powerful she was. At your births, we were passed down to you. You and I and Shiva to Ethan."_

"What of the other Spirits? Ethan didn't get caught up in your tantrum because of Shiva right? Does that mean other Spirits are still around?"

He laughs. " _Do you mean to ask are more of your kind still around? The answer is yes_." He replies.

"Where?" I narrow my eyes and try to remember who all hand Spirits. There were so many of us in the Spirit Core.

" _At the moment most of us are still asleep. And I did not throw a tantrum. My power does not affect others like myself. I merely wiped out those who did not possess us. Actively, I can only sense four of us."_

"Five? Who're the other three?" My heart beats a little fast in my chest. I could invite them here. We could start over and build with Shurima.

 _Tenebrae_ laughs again. I can practically hear the venom seep from his words. " _You do not want that. The most savage of us are the ones that are active. Ifrit is awake and is actually near this area. Shiva, of course. Slyph seems to be nations away so it's unlikely to bump into her. My spell should be wearing off though soon."_

 _Ifrit?_ Who had _Ifrit?_ I remember the name being thrown around in a number of my father's random rants. He was one of the strongest and deadliest Spirits.

" _You know him actually. We've met the man who has Ifrit captive."_

"We have?"

" _Captain Ares has Ifrit."_ Tenebrae says and I slap my forehead.

"That's right! He's close? What's he doing around here?"

 _Tenebrae_ sighs. _"He's come to destroy everything. From what I can tell Captain Ares is not in control."_

I gulp slightly remembering that Ares was the strongest in our village. I won't back down though. If he's coming here looking for trouble then it's my job stop here. I won't let him burn down the city. I sprint towards the Southern gate hoping that he wasn't already there. Just the thought of battle makes me shudder with anticipation. It's been a while since I've let a little power loose.

" _We cannot win if we engage in direct combat Aiden."_

"Can we put him to sleep again?"

Tenebrae scoffs. " _Sure. Do you also want all of Shurima to resemble the Plains?"_

I roll my eyes. As a Spirit, _Tenebrae_ doesn't die which probably goes for _Ifrit_. If he is slain or critically injured, they return to their world and rest to heal. The luxury of being a Spirit seems more of a curse. I'd die though if something to that extreme ever happened.

" _It took three Spirit Core warriors to take on Ifrit. Shiva and I were not included in that battle. I doubt we stand a chance. Should we at least alert the others?"_

I nod. A shadowy wolf escapes from me and bolts back towards the castle as a messenger. Hopefully it makes it in time.

The southern gate looks clear. The warriors tell me there have been no sightings of anyone who looks like Ares.

"Should I go out and meet him? If he comes there could be casualties."

" _Your job is to protect the gate. If you leave and another threat comes the city could be in peril. There will always be casualties."_

"You're not going to try and help him are you?" I ask.

" _As much as I want to see you destroyed Ifrit is enraged right now. He will attack you without thought and I'd rather not sleep for another century. I will assist you."_ He replies and I smile.

"You know, you're not so bad." I say

" _Think nothing of it."_

Some time has passed and there is still no sign of Ares. The messenger I sent made its way to Ethan so now he's here. The Sun is at its peak and it makes me restless. I look to Ethan who is talking to one of the nearby guards. We have never fought alongside one another. How much has he grown since our first acceptance into the League of Legends?

" _To be precise, he is stronger than you and I."_

I arch a brow in disbelief. "Really?"

" _Shiva has accepted Ethan. The two formed a special bond unlike you and me. I still much resent you."_

I roll my eyes. "Well you're not exactly a basket of fruits either asshole." I look to Ethan again.

He seems more sturdy, confident, and aloof even. Our time apart must of have made him stronger. I guess I'll be walking in his spotlight now, huh?

"Sir! There's activity in the distance!" The lookout cries out.

" _He is here," Tenebrae_ warns.

I run to the gate where Ethan joins me and orders the men to close the gate behind us.

"I already ordered the evacuation of the nearby residency." Ethan says and I nod understandingly. "Just don't get carried away."

I chuckle. "Who do you think I am?"

Ares stands in the distance his crimson fur matted with blood and grim. He's holding a large three-pronged scythe which is also stained like he is. There's a certain pressure he's exuding as well and it's enough to make me shudder. He is motionless and silent, his face dark and foreboding as I try and anticipate what he will do.

Ethan is the first to break the silence. "We don't have to do this Ares. Do you remember us?"

"I do." He says, his voice low and barely audible. "You're the ones who took everything from me!" Immediately he charges with a burst of flames following suit.

"I got your back!" Ethan assures me and begins casting frigid spells to slow Ares's assault.

I applaud my brother for his quick reaction. Following his attack pattern I summon several wolves and clash with Ares before he reaches the gate. Dodging his scythe was the easy part. Anticipating where the flames would strike was hard part. Maneuvering out of his reach I send shockwaves of darkness at him which he slices in half. Under him patches of ice begin to expand and slowly creep up his leg.

With the opportunity open I begin to bombard him with the wolves as they explode and dust fills the air.

"Did that work?"

" _Of course not."_

"Look, you don't have to be so damn-!"

I hear Ares snarl viciously and a sudden blow of wind impacts me into the gate. I cough up a little blood and push myself off the wall limply.

"Do you even remember his name? The beloved son you murdered?"

"Gabriel…" Ethan says as he guards me until I can regain my stance.

"That's right! You took him from me!" He howls. Flames erupt from the ground and swarm towards us. Immediately, Ethan shields us with a large ice wall but it isn't enough to block it all. The ice explodes which sends Ethan into me.

We groan in unison but Ethan is the first to stand. He then materializes a frozen sword and shield and takes up a guard like stance in front of me. Since when was he able to do all this? I rise to a knee but the pain in my back keeps me from standing entirely.

I watch them clash head to head virtually at each other's throat. Ethan appeared to dance around Ares while blocking the scythe's deadly reach. Both have wounds and spilled blood but Ares appears dauntless while Ethan is out of breath. A particular swing spirals Ethan's shield from his hand and another brings him to his knees.

"Ethan!" I call out.

Suddenly, a large figure shoves Ethan out of the way and blocks Ares's fatal swing. Renekton roars in anger and sends Ares quite a distance away.

"Do not just sit there! Get yourselves out of here now!"

Flames erupt around Renekton and explode but instead of cries of agony, ice shards twirl and scatter the ground.

"If we do then who's going to look out for you? I can still fight!" Ethan pants as blood spills from his shoulder.

"Fine." Renekton spits. "Do not get yourself killed!"

Ares's metal-like gauntlet flares and fire submerges the scythe.

"I'll make you pay for what you did! All of you!" He snarls angrily. "Those who would deny me my vengeance are fools!" He begins another assault and clashes with Renekton. Ethan and I try and flank him with magic from a distance but to no avail. Nothing phases him as if his rage overpowers everything.

" _If we can keep him still momentarily, I can induce a sleep-like hold on him." Tenebrae says._ It'll be hard to pin Ares with him constantly thrashing and spinning to position his weapon.

"Can you keep him still Renekton?" I call out.

"Easier said than done!" he growls as he dodges a swipe to his mid-rift.

"I can keep him still." Ethan says and puts his hands on the ground. " _Absolute_!"

Ice erupts around Ares ensnaring him which is all the time I need. I then use his own shadow to allow the wolves a gateway and they instantly plunge their teeth into his flesh. Ares soon drops his scythe with a groan, the flames snuffing out as he keels over.

I sigh contently and fall back on my ass. I'm so proud of Ethan. He's certainly come a long way. It looks like I have some work to do to catch up to him.

"What do we do with him? I doubt he'll remain couscous for long. Shiva says we can't kill him ether." Ethan adds.

"Why not?! Renekton bellows, his eyes flashing dangerously towards Ares.

"He's immortal. He can't die. We also can't freeze him either apparently."

"We take him to the Emperor then," a familiar voice says. Nasus is standing above us on the gate, his mighty staff clutched firmly in his grip.

"How long have you been up there?" Ethan asks as Nasus descends down and joins us.

"Long enough." He replies and examines Ares's motionless body.

"What can Emperor Azir do?" I ask.

"Subdue him. He is able to control rage induced beings and provide clarity."

Renekton grumbles something inaudible. "I am not carrying him! Annoying little shitter actually injured me." Renekton points to all he cuts and bruises.

Nasus rolls his eyes. He then reaches underneath Ares and yanks him up by the underarm. "I will carry him and deliver him to Emperor Azir. See to it that the twins seek medical attention."

On our way back to the castle I stop Ethan and he looks at me puzzled.

"Hey, you really impressed me today," I start. "You've gotten really strong. You're growing."

A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Not even. I just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I chuckle and extend my fist towards him. He touches my fist with his and we both laugh and smile. Nothing is going to tear us apart again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! R&R 3

 _Nothing was ever achieved without a little enthusiasm._


	4. Stories

~ _Now that I'm on the edge_ _  
_

 _I can't find my way_

 _It's inside of my mind of mine_

 _Open up and see what's inside of my My mind_

 _My mind...~_

Three months have passed since my captivity. I don't know where I am and it reeks of my blood. Its pitch black and not a sound is heard except the hushed tones that converse outside my confinement and the constant roars of anger from _Ifrit_ deep in my conscious. I'm bound to a cold, steel wall with spears plunged deep in my body. It's painful when I try to adjust myself and even more when I attempt to build up power. I growl lowly and spit blood on the floor.

" _Ugh! Curse this foul magic and weak body!" Ifrit_ fumes. His anger is enough to give me a slight headache—which it always does.

I can feel the other two Spirits outside my confinement. So close, just within reach of my claws. They're living so carefree and ignorant of what they've done. The lives they stole, the families they separated, and the dear son they took!

Rage swells within me. I clench my teeth holding back the torrent of fire begging to be released. The sand-like soldiers push slightly deeper reminding me why I'm unable to escape. Suddenly, a bright light shines inside the room and blinds me—it isn't the twins, instead, an avian-like being and a women. The light shimmers against his gold plated armor and I can only stare in slight awe.

" _When the moment arises, we strike!"_ _Ifrit growls._

"Are you certain Emperor Azir?" The women asks. I notice the grip on her boomerang increase. "He is extremely dangerous."

He doesn't answer. His brilliant aquamarine gaze transfixed on me with keen interest. So this is the emperor of this land? His stature is somewhat imposing but doesn't compare to _Ifrit_ or any other Spirit for that matter. But there's no denying his presence; commanding and dauntless.

"I will take over watch for now." He says. "I have questions and he has the answers I seek." He makes a gesture with his hand and the binds that hold me disperse but the soldiers remain and keep my hands bound behind my back.

"I'm aware of your immortality evident of the months you have been captive here. I will not hold you here any longer but if you attempt anything, next time I will double them, and extend your time. Do you understand?" He asks and I nod assuring.

" _Strike! Now!" Ifrit_ growls but ignore him.

"You're not the one who has to suffer with spears in his body. I think I'll pass."

" _Impudent creature!"_

The soldiers finally disperse releasing me and I wipe my chin. He isn't very gentle and I almost want to snap his neck. Patience is all I require. So much time and energy wasted trapped here. I follow behind him slowly as I wince at the pins and needles feeling in my arms and legs. He leads me through a long hallway with windowless arches that overlook the city.

It is a grand view. The sun glorifies the land in a blanket warm golden light, buildings are mighty and majestic with a floating sun-like disc above them. So much beauty that the _Plains_ pales in comparison.

"Come." Emperor Azir orders and I resume following.

There is only us. No one else walks these halls but I sense the twins. Perhaps below us? It would be difficult to escape the Emperor within his domain. Sand seems to be his power which he shapes into anything he wants and there is an infinite amount of it here.

A large golden, double door with hieroglyphs stands tall at the end of the hall. It's otherworldly-like and I'm unable to understand the patterns.

" _It reads: If you search for the laws of harmony, you will find knowledge." Ifrit_ says.

"You understand it?" I ask taken aback.

" _Do not insult my intellect with this bastard language! All mortal languages are easily comprehensible!" He flares._

I follow him inside to a spacious and elegant room. Furniture that I've never seen before, paintings, and numerous bookshelves. Something soft smacks against my head and I growl angrily.

"Take a bath. You reek."

"It's what happens when you're stuck somewhere for months! You should try it!"

He stares nonchalantly and points a finger. "The bath is that way."

I throw the towel over my shoulder and growl as I pass him. The bath is not quite what I had imagined—it's like an entire sea of warm, green liquid. I dip a finger in and watch the ripples distort my reflection. It smells nice, gentle, like a jade, or jasmine. I strip languidly, the pain in my body ephemeral as I submerge in the tranquil waters.

I groan in pleasure, a noise I have not made in so long, and it echoes off the walls. It sounds almost lewd even but I don't care. My wounds have already healed as if the waters had healing properties. Even the dried blood that stains my crimson fur disperses and dissipates immediately. So calming in my otherwise boisterous conscious yet…still lost and unguided.

" _I gave you a purpose and you rejected it!"_ You don't even know what you want! Your uncertainty and abstain behavior is pissing me off!" _IfritI fumes. "We can ease our pains in the blood of others! Just let me take control again." Ifrit_ suggests practically whispering sweetly in my ear—a sickening sweet.

I bite my lip.

"How quaint," a familiar voice says which startles me. "The one called _IfritI_ is rather abhorrent and loud. Is he the reason you razed hundreds of cities to the ground?" The Emperor asks. His arms are folded over her slender chest and his eyes meet mine ardently.

" _What?! He can hear me?!" Ifrit growls._

"I can and while we're on the subject allow me to remind you that disobedience will be rewarded with punishment. I might not able to slay you but a suspect a few thousand years in a secluded area may teach you how to obey."

 _Ifrit_ growls in annoyance. _"You would dare challenge me, mortal?! I have ruled over the land before you were even a thought! I have subjugated billions of you insects to excruciating pain! You tread unto territory you do not understand!"_

"There's a marking somewhere on Ares's body that will allow me to subdue you. I am not worried. You have no power here."

I narrow my eyes in anger while _Ifrit_ spits a flurry of curse words. Just the thought of another man touching me other than Leone disgusts me.

"I'm not letting you touch me," I glare. "What do you want with me?" I ask.

"Like the twins, you hold great power. Power that I can use to bring Shurima back to fruition, power that will bring those who thought to darken Shurima's grandeur to their knees."

"So you freed me, brought me to your chambers to bathe to convince me to help you? How romantic." I spit.

The avian king shakes his head. I bought you here you reeked. I stated that. The other baths would bring you into contact with one or both of twins which I will not allow as you are. Do not be coy." He responds. "In fact, I brought you here to show you something. I would like you to accompany me somewhere."

I sigh with aggravation and swim slowly over to him. His gaze reminds locked with me.

"Do you have a change of clothes for me?" I ask. "Don't want you to get jealous."

"Naturally," he says and leads me back to his room. "I am bigger than you, by the way." He smiles and I roll my eyes.

 _Ifrit_ laughs.

"What're you laughing at? Maybe I should let him touch the mark so can hear you moan like a bitch."

 _Ifrit_ snarls at me. " _I cannot wait for the day when I have you on your knees begging for mercy!"_

"Keep hoping motherfuc-!"

"How strange." Emperor Azir says and stares with child-like curiosity. "I actually cannot hear you, Ares when you converse with him. I can hear him clear as day but not yours. Why is that? Does the chaos drown out your voice?"

"He's just too loud. Can't you hear _Shiva_ and _Tenebrae?"_ I ask.

"No. I can hear _Shiva_ but not Tenebrae. There appears to be a veil around his mind."

I shrug. "Depending on the echo of the _Spirit_ , you can hear some but not all."

"Echo?"

"Echo is like their will. _Shiva's echo is peace and solitude. Tenebrae's is mysterious and hypnotic. And you can guess Ifrit's."_

"So can he hear me?" He asks with visible amusement.

" _You low-life creature! It does not work that way!" Ifrit growls._

"Stop shouting! Use your inside voice, damn!" I poke my ringing ears.

" _Miserable fucking swine! I am inside your head! I am using my inside voice!"_

"Do you two always bicker like this? It is like a one-sided conversation but I am sure he is not talking to himself." Emperor Azir asks.

I shake my head. "No actually. This is the first time we've actually talked this long," I say as I begin dressing myself in the clothing that was provided. A dark blue robe that only covered the left side of my body with black pants. "Kind of pissing me off honestly."

"What is this?" The Emperor asks as he touches the metal-like coil around my bicep.

I shrug off his touch. "My people call it _hono no amo._ It means arm of the flame. Once we captured _Ifrit_ , I had no direct way to access his power. It's a weapon that allows me to harness his power freely…with minor drawbacks."

"Drawbacks such as?"

"You ask a lot of question, you know that right?"

"Knowledge is power but I suppose that is it for now. Allow me to show you why I brought you here." He says and makes gestures with his hands.

Immediately sand-like people emerge all around and down the hall. I arch a brow in curiosity and watch him as he walks ahead me.

"You and I are share the same story actually," he says. "A story that is still fresh in my main and haunts me in the waking." He gestures me to follow. "When I was young, I had little potential to be emperor and I always invoked my father's ire. So I secluded myself in the Great Library and there I met one of my father's servants."

Suddenly, some of the sand around him exploded while others seemed to disperse into thin air. But it didn't sway Emperor Azir so he must be doing this…The sand-like people must be from his past, servants, and maybe other nobles.

"He had no name and over time we became like brothers," he pauses briefly as more of his sand creations disappear. "I named him Xerath." His creations dispersed with more animation as if running from something or someone but I couldn't see that. I followed him through the carnage and destruction and up a spiral staircase. The slaughter didn't end. At the top was a throne room where several creations stood not yet destroyed by the impending reality.

"My wife," he says and strokes her cheek. "Still carrying our next child. My son and my daughter both so beautiful and young."

In an instant they all disappeared, faces stricken with fear, and silent screams they I practically hear. I close my eyes remembering almost the exact same thing that took place here. My loved ones were taking from me…so sudden and wrong. I hold back tears and grit my teeth harshly.

"Xerath had slaughtered the great people of Shurima for his quest of power. He betrayed me and took everything from me. _Everything!_ " His voice raises an octave in anger which crumbles the wall I placed around my heart.

I kneel at his side and watch his balled fist tremble with anger. "I know your story all too well, Ares. I've lived it. I understand the vengeance you seek because I seek it too. But killing the twins will not heal you. They knew not what they did and it only occurred out of desperation to save their mother."

I wipe my face with my arm and ball my hands into a fist. I do understand that…it's just too much to bear with no answers, no redemption, no purpose… _Nothing._

"And so I ask you again, not as Emperor but as a father who lost everything. Will you aid Shurima in making sure the dawn rises for every child and family, so that they will never know pain like we have?"

"Use me as you see fit," I say and wipe my face once more. I think it's a great cause. My chest even feels a little lighter with renewed hope that I thought lost forever.

" _Then what?"_ _Ifrit_ scoffs. " _What happens when you fail again? When you watch more loved ones fall from your weakness!"_

"It won't happen again." I assure him.

 _Ifrit growls lowly." I will be waiting for the moment when you give into me completely. What you hope is nothing more than a fabricated ideal that YOU can protect everything. My power only brings destruction. You think to use me for good? Foolish mortal!"_

"You're right that he cannot protect everything, _Ifrit._ But with a little help, we can do anything." Emperor Azir rests his hand on my shoulder and smiles. "I've learned this over time."

 _Ifrit_ laughs amusingly. "You have three _Spirits_ of destruction at your side. I look forward to you regretting this decision."

I rise to my feet and nod with affirmation. "I am Captain Ares, the Eternal Flame. What are your orders?"


	5. A fluttering heart

~Take a moment to think of just

Flexibility, Love, and Trust

Here comes a thought that might alarm you

What someone said

And how it harmed you

Something you did

That failed to be charming

Things that you said are suddenly swarming

You're losing sight

You're losing touch

All these little things seem to matter so much

That they confuse you

That I might lose you

Take a moment, remind yourself to

Take a moment and find yourself

Take a moment and ask yourself if this

Is how we fall a part

But it's not

It's okay

You've got nothing to fear

I'm here~

I stretch my body and I sigh in lazy content once I hear the many air pocket pop throughout my body. My bed is too warm to leave, its embrace too tender and welcoming. I made sure I wouldn't be disturbed for the remainder of the day. All of Azir's mundane requests have been completed and I've already finished my shift for the day guarding the eastern gate—even the fucking meditation he's been forcing me to do! I sprawl out slightly and smother my head between several pillows.

I hear footsteps then eventually the bedroom door opens and I mentally swear but continuing feigning sleep.

"Ares." The familiar annoying voice echoes through the room. "Ares are you okay?"

I growl lowly. "I was until you fucking woke me!"

"The Sun has risen and so should you. Do you not have something you could be doing?"

"No. I did everything you asked," I throw a pillow towards his voice. "So if you'd fuck off that'd be tremendous!"

I hear him sigh softly and then pad across the room. I lift my head up a bit and glare as I notice him standing in front of the curtains.

"Azir! If you open those fucking curtains I will set this room ablaze!" I warn.

He scoffs and yanks them open. The radiant sun pours in blanketing everything in harsh gold and white. It agitates my eyes and I burrow my head under a thick pillow and snarl.

"Get up." He orders, his voice demanding and ominous.

"No!" I growl in return.

"Ares! Get up this instant!"

I mock him. "Azir! Get the fuck out!"

"You have until the count of three to—"

"Azir, honey, if you think I'm getting up for your stupid bullshit you have another thing coming! You'd sooner get Renekton to apologize for being a prick than me leaving this bed!"

Suddenly I feel his hands forcibly yanking the comforter and I retaliate by pulling him onto the bed. I grin and hold his hands above his head. "You wouldn't dare get sand in this bad. Now be a good Emperor and leave me alone. I'm not playing your games today."

He sighs and sweeps his leg under mine knocking me off my balance. I feel him straddling my waist and then a slight pressure against my neck. I swipe my tongue against one of my fangs enjoying the rough play. He tightens his hold against my throat until I rasp slightly but I love it.

Despite the many months we've spent together we haven't had sex. There have been a few close calls when we exchange body heat or kiss but nothing more. Even now as he stares stoic over me, those eyes suffocate and hold me in a deluge. I don't think I can yet…not with Leone' fresh in my mind…but Azir is so hard to resist. I would've ravished him a long time ago if not for the feelings of betrayal.

He releases my neck and drags a talon down my chest and taps it. My heart burns feeling his touch, his warmth, his love…all through one simple touch. I groan aloud and watch him press his palm gently against my chest.

"Do I really have to get up?"

I sigh in defeat and sit up slightly, his hands instantly wrap around my neck and tug on the small hairs. His eyes dart across my naked frame as the sheets cling proactively against me. The coldest eyes warm when they meet mine—a weakness maybe? He glides his hand against my abdomen, the heat practically searing and soon becoming too painful to bare. I stifle a moan and grab his hand.

"That's enough for today. Please." I say and he touches his forehead against mine.

"As you wish," he says and adjusts himself to sit comfortable in my lap. "I just wished to see you. Nasus tells me Ifrit has been very vocal lately."

I scratch my head. No more than usual, I shrug. "Thanks for looking out for me," I smile and he returns it.

"I was also thinking that it has been almost a year since your decision to fight at my side. Do you believe you can control yourself in the presence of the twins?" He asks.

I look away remembering all the hateful things I said about them and how I would do anything to see them destroyed. "It has been that long hasn't it?" I ask woefully.

He gently turns my face back to his. I transfix myself into his gaze. "I believe you can do it." He says.

"You'll be there with me right?" A silly question obviously but I just wanted to hear him say he would.

"Of course, my beloved." He pushes me down unto the bed. "What a beautiful creature."

I place my arms behind my head and allow Azir to touch and fondle as he pleased. It was hard to deny him things that he wanted—being the Emperor and all. My erection pulses under him and I spread my legs in response. I turn my head a bit and poke out my chest giving him the best sultry look I could. I feel sparks as he drags his nails down my chest again. Panting lewdly, I do my best to keep my hands off him afraid of doing something I'd regret.

His hands traces the veins against my arm as if he wanted to the blood inside them or where they all connected. He wants my heart and I desperately want to give it to him. I release a soothed exhale, my erection begging attention under him. I feel a little warm surprisingly but I thank the gods my fur is red—he can't see me blush if I was.

 _What the fuck are you doing?!_ Ifrit protests. _He's too close to the mark! Stop him now!_

Azir looks at me quizzically. I look at him, my eyes glazed over with desire and lust. I know he sees it—the one thing that could completely make me his. I don't stop him, I want him to touch it. I want to be his. I want him to be mine. I glance at it and then back at him. Do it.

 _What about Leone'? Leone' was the first to tame you—to tame us. Remember your fonder times? Remember the first time? You promised no one else would touch the mark! Do not let Azir touch it!_

I gasp sharply, my mind being flooded with memories of Leone'. I grab Azir's hand, I can feel the heat against my inner thigh.

"I can't do this Azir!" I back away from him.

"I heard," he responds slightly irate. "Ifrit wishes only to keep us apart. You would still deny _us?_ "

 _He'll never allow it! I will never allow it!_ Ifrit taunts. _So long as he thinks of Leone', you will NEVER have him!_

"Be silent demon!" Azir glares. Not at me, of course but I could definitely feel his ire.

"I just need a little more time Azir," I say as I slide off the bed and past him. I feel his hand immediately around my wrist and I shiver.

"I'll wait for you, Ares. If it takes an eternity, I'll wait. I have time." I catch his gaze and we stay like this before I drop my eyes in shame and my heart catches in my throat.

I sit under the solace of the waters, mind in peace, but my heart full of lament. I touch my chest, the movement creating ripples in the still water.

"Be still my heart," I say and breathe softly. What am I doing? I'm the Captain of the Spirit Guard. I've never been shy or bashful or so uncertain of anything in my life. I feel my temper building, the water becoming hotter in response to my emotion. "Why would you fucking say those things?!" I snap. He knows who the fuck I'm talking to.

I hear him laugh. _You think I'm going to let another being touch me again? Absolutely not!_

I get dressed and leave the room before the scent of Azir hurts me any longer. I find myself in the garden, the different scents of flowers and fresh air. I sit next to a lavender bed—my favorite flowers actually…flowers that I told Azir that I liked.

"Never took you as someone who liked flowers." A familiar voice says.

"My son was fond of these flowers and use to make Leone and me bracelets and other things. His daughter did too. They would've been the same age."

Sivir comes and joins me, her hands gentle fondling the soft petals of the lilac flower. She smells like she just showered, fresh and clean with scents of pomegranate. I want to tell her I want to be alone but with this uneasiness with churning heart—I don't care.

"I often wonder what it'd be like to settle down. What was he like?" She asks.

"Gabriel was sweet and young. A beautiful spirit, energetic and full of child-like wonder. Just turned eight actually." I shrug. "I'd do anything to have him back in my life. He didn't even get a chance to dream!" I stare at my trembling hands and then clench them. The aching in my chest is unbearable.

"The Emperor has asked me to introduce you to someone, though, I'm sure you've already met." She waves for someone to come.

One of the twins—Ethan approaches me slowly and on guard. I snarl harshly and dig my nails into my palm leaving a small gash.

"Leave this place! Leave or I swear I'll fucking kill you!" I growl harshly with a type of anger I haven't felt in a long time.

Steam exhales from hono no amo and I clutch it to stop. I don't want to spill any blood hear. I don't want the memory of Gabriel and Azir's daughter to be ruined by my aggression.

"You and your fucking cursed brother took away the last light I had left! What else do you want?! You're going to come after Azir next?! Wretched-!"

"Be quiet!" Ethan yells. "He was my best friend! I still see him when I sleep. I wish he were here too! I wish it were me instead of him and maybe I wouldn't feel the fucking way! I didn't ask for any of this…I didn't ask!" he cries, his ears dipped behind his head. It reminds me of Gabe, lashing out like a petulant child sometimes.

"I'm sorry," he continues while rubbing away his tears. "I'm sorry."

I growl lowly. "Stop crying Ethan. None of us asked to be cursed like this but it was either this or annihilation. You took the Spirit of _Shiva_ so no else need suffer her curse. I know what she does to you and everyone around you. Same with your brother. Same with me." I close the distance between us and yank him by his collar.

"Ares!" Sivir protests.

"Shut up." I tell her and glare at Ethan. "My son didn't die so you could just cry and take your burdens to your grave. Man the fuck up and do something about! I want to kill you so bad even now but that won't bring back Gabe and it won't make me happy either." I sigh and shove him. "Your mother would rise from the grave and kill me if I did that." I joke.

"What do you want me to do?" Ethan asks me avoiding eye contact with me.

"Well for starters you can stop pissing me off. Learn something from your actions and stop all the damn crying. There's got to be something you love about yourself? I'm not going to let you take the easy way out."

He nods and straightens up.

"You don't have to walk on egg shells around me either okay?"

"Okay…" he slightly perks up but doesn't look at me.

 _So you are forgiving the boy? You want him to learn from his past when even you won't do the same? What kind of backward ass lesson will he learn? Ifrit_ laughs.

I clench my teeth. "You're right. I should lead by example."

"Where are you going?" Sivir asks me.

"To close loose ends." I tell her.

Azir is on the balcony, his lithe frame shimmers in the Sun's rays. I wrap my arms around him from behind and press my body against his back. He's warm and his mere presence stirs my heart, settles my temper, and erases my anger.

"Back so soon?" He chuckles and clasps his hands in mine.

I kiss the nape of his neck. "I'm ready. I've been so afraid of falling in love again. This pain and uncertainty," I nipple on his shoulder. "You can take it all away can't you?"

He chuckles again and pulls me into the bedroom. "Something like that."

 _Do not let him-!_

Azir wastes no time. His hands immediately graze against _Ifrit_ 's mark and I moan lewdly.

"H-how long have you been wanting to do that?" I pant as he undoes my pants and pulls them off.

"Since that demon thought he would keep you from me. Just keeping my word." He smiles. "By the way, what was that noise?" He touches the mark again and I scream in ecstasy.

"P-play fair. I'm gonna cum." I dig my nails into the mattress and whine in painful blissful.

He wraps his hand around my cock and grins mischievously. "What are you waiting for?" Dipping his head down past my crotch his tongue licks the mark and I scream in ecstasy—pure fucking ecstasy. I cum thick ropes all over myself and over Azir.

"Oh shit! Azir…!" I feel his lips engorge the bulbous head of my sensitive dick and I whimper. I watch him lap my cum from his hand and mouth. He straddles my waist like earlier and yanks up my shirt.

"I hope you do not think I'm done with you?" He grips my erection in his hand and leans down to my ear and whispers, "It does not look like you want me to be done either."

I breathe sporadic as he teases, bites and gropes. Gods it fucking feels so good. The exchanging of body heat, the swapping of saliva. I can't event count how many times I've cum. He hasn't even once.

"You're breaking me." I feel as if my soul is on fire and my mind is in a deep haze. His delves deep inside me, his delicious cock milking me for another orgasm. He doesn't slow down, instead he lifts both my legs over his shoulders and bucks his pelvis forward.

"D-do you s-still need to touch the mark?" I whine.

"Probably not. But I need you to be mine. No one else can have you!" His nails drag down the mark and I cum _again._

"You are such a beautiful creature."

I pull him down into a passionate kiss but it doesn't slow his pace of turning me into a mental wreck. I soon fine myself being pulled down the mattress.

"On all fours." He orders.

I bite might lip and coil my tail around his waist. So thick and full. I can practically feel him in my stomach. Damn it's so hot and there's so much of my cum scattered across the mattress.

"Mmmmmmnh…I love you." I mewl.

He makes a noise much like a delighted chirp and really gives it to me if he hasn't been already. My arms wobble from holding up my heavy body. I feel weightless and exhausted. Literally hours of fucking me into a disgruntled mess.

"I love you, too. Are you ready for it puppy?"

"F-fuck yeah." I utter weakly and soon feel so much warmth fill me up. I almost want more when he pulls out and releases the last little of his release down my back. I light smack against my backside releases a snarl from my chest.

"Again?" he asks still wiggling and playing with my ass.

I groan but I smile with newfound happiness. "Maybe in the morning." I tell him and he collapses against my back and wraps his arms under me. He nuzzles himself into my neck.

"Keep me forever in your heart my beloved." Azir says.

I close my eyes and drift rather quickly than usual with my heart filled with unyielding and unconditional love.

* * *

Please forgive the lack of updates! I will do better this year! R&R and enjoy your weekend!

Next chapter soon af!


	6. Acquiesce to Love and Light

_I forgot the feeling_

 _The feeling of being alone but not lonely_

 _I like this when you touch me_

 _My fears and my secrets belong to you only_

 _Close the door behind you_

 _Just let me love you, slow you, hold you_

 _My mind stays on you_

 _So does my body, let me show you_

 _But I wanna go through_

 _And I wanna need you_

 _Could you be my muse_

 _Lately all I think about is you_

 _I'm never sick about it_

 _This love's incredible, credible_

 _Have a little mercy on me_

* * *

It is well into the afternoon, the harsh light of a faded morning filters in through exposed curtains. Azir is still asleep, his lithe form pressed against me, his heart beats in perfect resonance with mine. My arm is wrapped around his waist—possibly too tight. My heart sings in my chest, a beautiful melody with lyrics of last night. I want him to wake him, I want him to tell me he loves me, and to tell me I'm not dreaming.

I kiss the nap of his neck and inhale his delicious scent, a profusion of different fragrance—including my own scent in the mix. I'm unable to control my urges as I burrow my head into his bare shoulders and nibble softly. He stirs, his legs adjust slightly, and his breath catches in his lungs momentarily but still remains asleep. I lick my lips hungrily and glide my hand ever so gently along his back, past his stomach, and into his nether regions.

Even flaccid he's still so thick in my palm. It seems lewd of me to do this without him knowing but he's mine now—he wouldn't mind right? I soon feel his hand grab my wrist but he doesn't stop me. Azir peers up at me with cloudy, sleep deprived eyes.

"While I like your eagerness at least allow me to be awake to indulge you." A smile pulls at his lips.

My chest burns and I want to ravage him. I'm restraining myself and I'm sure he notices. His taste hangs on my tongue as we break apart. He then holds my head in his palms and I transfix my gaze into his. Since when did I become so tame? One word, one touch…he captivates me so wonderfully.

"I feel like I owe you something," he whispers and gestures me to back up.

I look at him quizzically but do as he suggests. He kicks the sheets onto the floor and arches his back, spreads his legs, and beckons me with a sultry wink. He is exposed to me. His ass is toned with even some plump to it. I slide up his back with dangerous desire realizing what he wants me to do. My erection is between his hot taint and he shivers.

"You want me to top you?" I whisper in his ear. "Are you sure? Do you know what I want to do to you? Do you know what I _will_ do to you? I don't think you do." I growl lowly and snake my arm under him and cup him.

I hear him chuckle as he grinds against me. "I am immortal too if you have not realized yet. It is not as if you can kill me. If you are at odds with me submitting, I can always take back the reins."

I catch his subtle nuance and a growl brews in my chest. Oh. Hell. No. I sink my fangs into his shoulder and earn a soft groan from him. I watch him grit his teeth and hiss but I don't relent. I reach for his throat as I attack his other shoulder and pull him back onto me. He swears under his breath at my ministrations and I can see his pre-cum create rivulets on the bed.

"How does it feel?" I ask as I kiss down his spine. "You're not in charge this time. Are you ready to be a well-fucked mess on the bed?"

He laughs again and peers over his shoulder, his face slightly red as he pants softly. "When did you talk so much?"

I dig my nails in his ass and he gasps sharply. Again with that defiant attitude! If he wants to be a glutton for punishment that's fine by me. I prod at his taint with keen hungry interest. I can barely get a finger in there. He needs an incentive to relax…I grin to myself and then from his heavy sac to his taint in one long lick.

He jerks forward at the surprise but I immediately yank him back to me. "Don't fucking move!" I growl and begin at an agonizing pace to drive him mad with pleasures he's never known. I want to hear his voice break in ecstasy, quiver with excitement, I want him to _beg!_

He's delicious as I ravage his wanting pucker. My teeth scathe him and I notice a trembling in his knees. He loosens up and finally allows my index finger to delve in. His talons rip into the side of the bed and I grin mischievously. What a sight! I breathe in the atmosphere growl in intoxication.

"It's astounding how an emperor can be in a rut like this." I tease.

He turns with narrow, lust filled eyes but I quickly force a kiss on him. I'm merciless as I attack his mouth and pinch his stiff nipples. He throws his head back into my shoulder with a harsh groan. I go for his throat again and lavish his adam's apple with my tongue. He swallows hard. His will shatters with every drive of my finger. His heart beats unevenly—fuck yes. He's losing control of this battle.

I push him down onto the bed and lick my lips. I slap my erection against his hot pucker to let him know what he was about to receive. It's been so long since the last time I felt this way…but this doesn't compare. Azir doesn't compare to anyone I've ever had.

"Ugh!" He groans and tries to adjust below me.

I spread his knees with mine and delve right in. So tight and delectable. Gods! I grit my teeth and try to push past his tightening ring. I'm not all the way in yet and it's almost painful to go further. Azir reaches back as if to stop my conquest. I kiss the back of his hand and then clasp ours together.

"I—I have never done this before…please…" He utters.

I feel guilty now for being so rough. It's his first time. I should be sweet and tender…ravaging can come later. I slide out of him and rub his probably soar rump. I crawl in front of him and tap his mouth with the tip of my erection.

"This might help you relax." I wink and stroke his cheek.

He exhales deeply, a deep blush sedated on his face. In a long lick, he lathers my erection pretty nicely. He goads me avidly with long strokes, his tongue pokes out from the corner his mouth as he passes another inch. His mouth is hot, wet, and eager…he watches me entirely looking for signs of my approval. I excitedly shoot pre-cum into his maw and he chirps with amusement.

I snarl and hold back my cum. I want to fuck! I yank myself out from his greedy mouth. Mixed copious fluids drip from his mouth but he laps it up effortlessly. I jerk myself a bit for good measure. No friction—he's good to go.

"Let's try again beautiful?" I ask and lie on my back.

He climbs in my lap, his hands pressed against my chest as he descends down slowly. I smile and then chuckle at his annoyed expression. He's still tight and not quite at the bottom yet. I'd be lying if I didn't say I wanted to thrust into him but I remain perfectly still. An idea makes me grin with mischievous intent. I pull him down into a fierce kiss and bite his lower jaw. I then push the rest of myself inside. His cries are muffled. I feel his heart jump in his chest. Something sticky drips from my chin, my neck, and my chest. Did he cum just from the insertion?

It taste sweet and divine. I can tell he's angry with me but he can't find his voice so instead I roll my hips forward slowly and watch with glee as his moan echoes off the wall. His tongue lolls from his parted mouth.

"I think this is my favorite face you've ever made." I tell him. He seems feverish. His eyes are covered with desire and shame.

He braces himself on top of me until he eventually gets into the rhythm meeting me at the point of no return. I massage his ass and pant lewdly. Each time he bounces on top of me, his erection dribbles more cum on me.

"I—I never thought this would ever happen to me. I always scolded Renekton and Nasus's attraction to the same sex but here I am," he pauses momentarily to moan. "My _Habibi_ so deep inside of me." He leans down and touches our foreheads.

" _Habibi?"_ I ask puzzled.

"My love, my baby, my sweetheart, my precious treasure. A name only befitting a creature like you."

I soon feel moisture drop on my face. Azir is crying but he's smiling. He's happy. "I thought I would be alone after I lost everything…I thought…I thought…"

My heart skips a beat. I know that feeling too. I want him to never feel like that again.

"You thought wrong." I retort and clasp our hands together.

The sounds of flesh meeting flesh in a constant crescendo, the consistency, and rhythm echo in the room. I mingle our bodies together and he straddles my waist bouncing in my lap. We lock gazes and I know I'm going to cum soon. I lick at the bruises I caused on his shoulder. He smells of me. I smell of him.

I buck into him hard and fast taking the reins from him. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around my neck and burrows his head beside mine.

"I don't want to cum yet but I'm going to. I want to keep fucking you, Azir!" I tell him. My body tenses and within moments I shoot my essence into him. I snarl harshly but I ride it out and keep fucking him with wild abandon.

"Gods…yes!" Azir joins me in a chorus of moans.

He slumps against my chest as I slowly lay back against the bed. I've never had a release of this scale without someone touching the mark. I nuzzle his head happily—my heart feels like it's going to burst in my chest.

"I'm in love with you." I tell him.

"I know _Habibi._ " He brings my hands to his mouth and kisses my knuckles.

We clean up but take our time bathing together in the pools. As Azir climbs out from the waters I swim behind him and he turns around. He knows what I want and we kiss passionately until I'm in his lap, damp and clean.

"I suppose we should see what trouble the others have caused." He jokes.

Nasus and Renekton are together in the garden in inaudible voices. I watch them both sniff the air and then turn to us in response. Nasus smiles knowingly but Renekton shakes his head.

"You really mated with the outsider? The scent is killing me over here." He grimaces and I roll my eyes.

"Renekton," Azir calls. It sound ominous in the air causing Nasus and me to stiffen. "Do you disagree with my choice?"

Renekton stammers. "N—no. Not particularly…"

Before Azir can say anything else Ethan and Aiden join in a rush, both armed with their weapons. I arch a brow questioningly. Their faces are riddled with fatigue and sweat.

"Ares! Did _Ifrit_ not warn you?" Aiden asks me.

" _Ifrit_ and I aren't really on talking terms anymore," I shrug. "Why? What's wrong?"

" _Luna and Aska_ are in the city!" Ethan interjects and I give him a look of bewilderment.

"What does that mean?" Azir asks and narrows his eyes. "Do I need to lock down the city?"

"Actually," I begin. " _Luna and Aska_ were never harmful. They stayed out of the war but were eventually drawn in by Rehgar. What doesn't make sense to me is who has them? Gabriel's parents had them before they died."

"You're not his real father?" Ethan asks, a bit disappointed with the sudden news.

"I am to him. I'm all he's ever had…and Leone. Take me to them?"

"Take _us_ to them," Azir corrects. "If they are dangerous I must act for my people."

I nod in agreement and follow the twins outside. The Sun is blinding and the heat is almost sickening but that just might be the feeling in my gut. If a council member has _Luna_ and _Aska_ I'll have to go in for the kill but with _Ifrit_ asleep I can't amass his power like I used to. I don't remember their power being greater than _ifrit's_ even with the both of them together. Who has the will to contain the both though? No one can do that since Alisae'.

We stop at a plaza, the twins searching the area. The people like in amazement as their eyes gaze upon their emperor. They kneel and then bow to him—all except for one. A young Entelexia with blue fur with exuberant energy. Light flourishes around him and his emerald gaze brightens when he spots us.

"Daddy!" Gabriel calls to me. He runs to me and takes my hand in his. "I finally found you! You're _it_ now!" He cries in excitement.

My heart breaks in my heart and brings me to my knees. Hot tears pour down my face and fade into the sand. I'm speechless. I'm unable to reconcile with this. I can't fathom how this is possible. I reach to him with shaky hands and touch his cheek—he's real.

He frowns and looks saddened. "Did I do something? Why're you crying Daddy?" I hold out my arms for him to run into. I can't breathe until I feel Azir's hand on my shoulder.

"It is you, Gabriel, right?" I ask as I sob into his small frame.

"Daddy what's wrong?" He asks and soon begins to cry with me when I don't answer him.

"Why're you crying Gabriel?"

"Because Daddy is crying and I don't like it!" His arms tighten around me.

Azir crouches beside me studying Gabriel. "This is your son you spoke of?"

I nod unable to find the words. I break us apart but I don't let go afraid to lose him again, that this was a dream. He's real. This is Gabriel. I wipe his tears off his face and he does the same to me and smiles.

"Gabriel? Why're you here?" Azir asks and I glare at him menacingly, a growl stirs in my chest. He ignores me. Gabriel looks at him puzzled.

"I was looking for Daddy? We were playing hide-in-seek. He promised we would play today!" He cheers and grins from ear to ear.

"Today?" I tilt my head in confusion and look to the twins. Maybe their Spirits were telling them what I couldn't understand.

Gabriel spots them and runs to them after realizing who they were.

"Aiden! Ethan! What happened to you guys? You look so cool and tall!" Ethan's eyes are red with tears. He clutches his hand against his heart and grits his teeth to stop himself from crying any further. Aiden looks away but I can see him crying too, his eyes shut, his fist balled.

"You guys too?" His ears drop and he returns to me. "Am I not supposed to be here? You promised to play! Do you have to go? Is that why we can't play?" He asks with his gaze transfixed towards the ground.

I lift his chin and smile. "I remember the promise. We can play today." I tell him.

Nasus joins us but he doesn't look at Gabriel. He's looking past him with a confused look. I look past him too and watch with shock as flowers bloom where he had walked. Light shimmers above his head in the shape of a ring—a halo…?

"Y—you have _Aska_ and _Luna?!"_ I search him and look for any signs or marking they would leave. Gabriel laughs thinking I'm tickling him.

"That tickles Daddy!"

"Gabriel. Where is Leone?" I ask.

He tilts his head in confusion. "Who?" He gently taps his head to think. "I don't know a Leone."

"What? Your other Dad...?"

"Daddy, you're silly! You're my only dad!" he smiles, his fangs white and growing like I remember.

So it's true…everyone without a Spirit died that day. Somehow, _Aska_ and _Luna_ came into contact with Gabriel. But _how_ is he here? He would've been in the _Plains_ where it all happened.

" _We guided him to you."_ Unfamiliar voices say. Suddenly gentle light begins to materialize beside Gabriel revealing the forms of _Aska_ and _Luna._ _Aska_ is the larger of the two, a white wolf with dark makings with five white embers circling his neck, while _Luna_ is a little girl wearing a haori with the same dark markings upon her. She is the same height as Gabriel, her long white hair blows gently in a breeze that doesn't exist.

" _Luna!_ You came to play too?!" He hugs her and she returns it.

" _Before the death of his mother and father, they made a pact with us. Protect Gabriel and we would have a home free of war, a being of innocent light who knows not the sins of the land. Gabriel is our home."_

"You guys know I don't understand when you speak in that funny language!" Gabriel stamps his feet petulantly.

" _Gabriel is unable to understand when I speak like this to you. It sounds foreign to his ears so our conversations are safe in front of him. We have also taken away the memories he once had. Only the pure ones remain." Aska_ says and nudges Gabriel playfully with his muzzle.

"So you took away the memories of Leone?!" I narrow my eyes and bare my fangs.

" _This vessel is young and innocent. The light shall not be dulled from a sin of the past. Although, if you still insist, we can shatter his heart for you. The memories would devastate him. Is this your will, Ares of the Eternal flame?" Luna_ asks.

I exhale and drop my gaze to Gabriel. They won't hurt him I tell myself as I study them. Gabriel seems fond of them and they…seem to like him too.

"I do not think that will be necessary. We will watch Gabriel along with you." Azir interjects and pats my shoulder.

 _Luna_ smiles. " _Though we do not need your assistance protecting him, we humbly accept your offer. But know that if any harm should come to him, we will illuminate the world in blinding, unchallenged light. Be wary for we have grown stronger than even Ifrit with this light Gabriel gives us."_

I nod understandingly. "Gabriel," I call to him and he beams at me. "Let's play together for the rest of the day okay? Like I promised."

He cries in excitement. "Just you and me, Daddy!"

* * *

Hey guys! Pleasure forgive my absence! I know I'm trash. Hope I did you guys justice with this though!


End file.
